Dareka no negai ga kanau koro
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: One shot songfic. Slight spoilers. Reviews appreciated.


**Dareka no negai ga kanau koro**

**By Kyomi Terakada **

**An AU Full Metal Alchemist one shot**

Pairings: one sided Winry/Edward, Elricest

**

* * *

**

This is my first ever songfic, please be kind

Song used is Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro sung by Utada Hikaru. A very good song indeed.

_The lyrics are in italics_

_/The translation of the lyrics and in slashes/_

This fic was inspired by, of course the song Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro, which was introduced to me by my friend.

_

* * *

_

Edward Elric woke up from his slumber. The warm sun shone on his face in patches. He smiled at his brother who slept calmly beside him. The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves of the tree they rested under.

_Chiisa na koto de daiji na mono ushinatta_

_tsumetai yubiwa ga watashi ni hikattemiseta_

_"ima sae areba ii" to itta kedo sou ja nakatta_

_anata e tsuzuku doa ga oto mo naku kieta_

His brother had been restored; he had done it with everything he had, even giving up his perfect body to do so.

_/I've lost something important because of small things_

_The cold ring showed its glimmer to me_

_I said, "All I need is today," but that wasn't the case_

_The door to you vanished without a sound/_

The still sleeping face of a teenage Alphonse Elric curled up beside him made Edward smile. He loved his brother dearly. He was with Alphose more than he talked to his mechanic. After his brother was restored, the want grew stronger. He did everything in his power to make his brother happy.

_Anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo_

_soredemo anata wo hikitometai itsu datte sou_

_dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_sono mama tobira no oto wa naranai_

He didn't notice that at the same time, his old childhood friend and mechanic Winry Rockbell grew sadder every day. He never understood why she zoned out at times in the day, a look on her face that reminded him so much of his beloved mother and his tragic childhood.

/_The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become_

_But still, I want you to stay, and I always did_

_When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying_

_That way the door won't make a sound/_

Looking down at his metallic right arm, his memories all flooded back into his head. The time when Scar had destroyed it, along with the armor of his brother, he had gone home to get it fixed. He was in such a rush to get his brother fixed; after all, he was the only one who could do it.

_Minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta hitori _

_naritakute sukoshi gaman shi sugita na_

The time when he was fighting at the 5th institute, when Gluttony had devoured part of the metal of his brother, making him helpless. He was so scared. So scared that he would lose his brother forever, but he did not want to kill anyone. Why couldn't things go the way he wanted without violence?

_/I wanted to become the only one who can heal you, who is needed by everyone, and I've endured it a little too much/_

His smile began to fill with sadness, yet no tears fell. Edward Elric didn't cry. Edward Elric was strong. He didn't need to cry… did he?

_Jibun no shiawase negau koto wagamama dewa nai desho_

_sore nara anata wo dakiyosetai dekiru dake gyutto_

_watashi no namida ga kawaku koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_kono mama bokura no jimen wa kawakanai_

He did. Though he did not cry himself, another person could feel his pain. She cried for him, worried for him, loved him, and though she knew the love would not be returned, she loved.

_/To wish for own happiness is not selfish, right?_

_If that's so, I want to hold you as tight as I can_

_When my tears dry up, she'll be crying_

_That way, the ground under us won't dry up/_

He got up from his spot. His brother stirred and opened his eyes. "Nii-san…" he mumbled. Edward leaned down and kissed his brother on the cheek. "I'll be right back." He said quietly.

_Chiisa na chikyuu ga mawaru hodo yasashisa ga mi ni tsuku yo_

_mou ichidido anata wo dakishimetai dekiru dake sutto_

Winry leaned against the railing on the balcony of her room, staring into the distance, wishing. She sighed. He would never love her like he loved his brother. It was her fault to begin with, declining both of them. It was a childish talk though, how was she to know it had meant for real? A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at her hands that clung to the railing. She delicately shuddered a gasp as she felt a pair of arms gently and slowly wrap around her body. A soft voice whispered a into her ear. "Thank you, Winry."

_/As the small earth rotates, I learn to become more kind_

_I want to hug you once more, as soft as I can./_

Winry smiled. He may not love her, but…

If this moment would last forever, her wish would have come true.

* * *

Owari


End file.
